Ryus Adventure
by dbziskewl
Summary: this is my first Fic. so uhh well thats all except that I know the title sucks and PLEASE R&R!


A BOF2 STORY ( "hey did you know I don't own bof2 or any of its characters well I don't" (note that little smiley guy is the narrator announcer guy he'll pop up every once in a while also squiggly words are words that he is saying) by the way does anyone know where to get a Katt action figure oh yea this is my first fic. B.T.W. PLEASE REVIEW if it didn't say my e-mail is fuzzyclark2002@yahoo.com  
1 Year after the fall of Death-Even  
  
"Is that right death-even? Oh well" It was late at night almost twelve o clock when Ryu kissed Katt goodnight and he went back to his room. As he laid down in bed he thought about the past few months they seemed to have gone by very quickly. About 1 month after township crashed over the entrance to eternity (if you aren't at that point then oh-well I have finished the game just kidding) Katt and Ryu started dating and they've been going out ever since. Ryu quickly fell asleep but before he went asleep he wrote all that had happened and all that he planned to do the next day in his journal and the next morning when he got up snuck down stairs and out to the item shop to pick up the ring the ring wasn't magnificent but was solid gold and had a small diamond on it. Then he went up to Katt's door grinning broadly and looking very embarrassed he knocked on Katt's after a few minuets he knocked again this time he wasn't smiling he knocked louder this time still no answer he opened the door their was nobody inside but on the bed their was a note it read as follows "I've kidnapped Katt I know you where planning to propose so I kidnapped her and will make sure she wont come back" Ryu ran to bleu room Bleu was testy but after Ryu told her what happened she decided to help him with her magic "hmm this was written by Nina"-"yea I guessed that" Ryu said "well did you know where she is hmmm? Didn't think so, so don't interrupt Nina is some where around that restaurant where you learned Chop Chop I can warp you there" bleu finished and off they went as the two walked into the restaurant they saw the witch from the nearby tower talking to the bartender. Ryu walked up to her and asked what she was doing in a restaurant instead of her tower "im here because that stupid frog is trying to get me to fall in love with him again and because some crazy winged girl kicked me out of my tower" right after she finished saying that Ryu ran off and yelled "THANKS!" Mean while at the top of the tower Nina was working fast to create a new kind of potion a poison that would get rid of Katt for good and another potion that would make Ryu fall in love with her But she didn't have much power because of the cloning machine whirring and clicking quickly making a guard for the castle a force even stronger than the original. After being told where Katt was Ryu quickly ran off to the tower the tower was easy to climb and Ryu and Bleu reached the top pretty quickly when they stepped in to a room they saw a large metal box descend from the ceiling and on top of the box Nina was standing with her arms crossed as the box hit the ground Nina said "you shouldn't have come now I will have to kill Katt instead of just erasing her memory I hope my guard doesn't kill you that way we can get married just like the way it should be" Now behold ultimate terror by mixing Death-evens D.N.A. with Barubary's I have created the ultimate warrior Barubary X (Note: I know its an over used plot and I know it's a lame name but I was having serious writers block by now (" ) note that guy is Kirby. Barubary X stood up and looked at Ryu "ahhh hello Nikanarou (again if you aren't this far oh-well) it looks as if we shall have a rematch and this time I will force you to fight me 1on1" after that Barubary X fired a special spell at bleu which froze her in a crystal. Then Ryu ran at Barubary but he hit Ryu away Ryu then decided to use his G dragon spell his HUGE dragon form fired energy continually at the demon then after Barubary was hurt Ryu's dragon form then went in and smashed Barubary with his tail. Ryu quickly ran out of energy after that but not before hitting the demon with about 30 more energy blasts. Ryu transformed back and bent over panting for breath but when the smoke cleared the monster was just standing there although visibly shaking from the ferocity of the attack but was still ready to fight again Ryu charged Barubary again but this time the demon wasn't ready and the emperor sword connected squarrly into Barubarys skull the force of the blow caused Barubary to start bleeding badly but he was still not dead then Barubary fired one of his attacks and hit Ryu directly Ryu went flying back and hit a wall Ryu was bleeding badly to now and his left arm was broken In a couple places and then after about another 45 minuets of fierce Barubary x the ultimate monster died but not before saying "Nikanarou *cough cough* you have killed me again *cough blood flies out of mouth* but my master will rise again and destroy the world" after the touching and profound speech (see I can be witty so there) Ryu ran over and hurriedly hacked the crystal off of bleu then after taking some healing potions they went up to where Nina was holding Katt. Katt was on a slab of concrete and was bound down by her wrists and ankles she was also unconscious Nina was standing there she looked very mad but calmly said "so you managed to kill my monster oh-well I would have been disappointed if you hadn't no matter I will defeat you and finish this potion and we will live together for ever HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHHAhA" mean while Ryu was just standing there looking skeptic then he interrupted Nina's laughing by saying "and just how are you supposed to defeat me" "well this is how" she responded then her body started glowing and she transformed into ray's dark dragon form (yea I know I'm pushing it just suspended your disbelief) "I learned this from rays spirit" Nina said as she launched a strong attack on Ryu. Ryu quickly dodged out of the way and jumped forward and hit the Nina dragon on the head blood was pouring from her head wound but she managed to fire again but although the attack hit Ryu head on but the weakened Ninas attack barely even hurt Ryu then Ryu did a flip onto the dragons back and drove the sword deep into the Nina/dragons neck Nina fell over transformed back and then stopped moving Ryu quickly told bleu to look after Nina while he went of to free Katt when Ryu got to her he saw that she was badly beaten and that Nina had tortured her there where whip marks on her face and a few cuts on her chest and face. Ryu cut her down and gave her healing potion when Katt woke up she was only half alive and couldn't hear or talk and her eyes looked glazed over Bleu then warped them home. 2 months later Katt and Ryu where standing outside they had just gotten done eating dinner. Most of the cuts Katt had gotten had healed although there still was a cut on her face. Ryu had decided not to propose to Katt today he decided they should still wait a while. Nina had gone back to Windia and had been told that if she ever came back here she would be killed. Was it good? OH common it wasn't that bad for my first fic. By the way does anyone know where to get a Ryu toy? Oh-well PLEASE REVIEW oh yea by the way please no blasting from Nina/Ryu fans that's all except PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Th-th- th-th-that's all folks. 


End file.
